


【盾铁】猫车

by Mykameon96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: 新手司机盾把猫化铁操得喵喵叫（没有





	【盾铁】猫车

70年代，地球爆发大规模基因变异。无论是持辐射论假设，还是病毒论假设，各国科研组织都没有找到有力证据来解释这次近乎灾变的基因变异。

畸变兽人种在几年内全面取代了普通人种，少部分极端人士和非主流宗教组织认为这是人类的贪婪触犯了上帝，上天施下的神罚，坚持兽化症状是不洁的象征。但实际上，多数人很快适应了身体的兽化症状，生活也还要继续。

猫科和犬科是大多数兽人种的基因变异源。超市货架上开始摆出兽尾和兽耳专用的清洁剂和护理用品，人们发展出了用尾巴互相触碰以示亲近的全新社交礼仪。甚至就连人类和变种人曾经深重的误解与隔阂，都因为这次的基因畸变缓和了不少。

兽人社会重新迈入稳定发展后，因为一场意外，一位纯人种——虽不能说是地球唯一一个，但依然算是稀有物种——出现在了当前这个新社会。神盾局在北冰洋发现了美国队长，这位被冰冻了近七十年的超级英雄显然没有受到那场兽化灾变的影响。在他揭穿了收音机骗局，准备冲出病房时，突然发现面前套着兜帽的女士头上隐约露出毛茸茸且小幅扇动的耳朵，顿时楞在了当场。

“告诉过你这是个坏主意了。”这位女特工一边举起对讲机通话，一边摘掉了头上的兜帽。在目瞪口呆的美国队长面前，她长叹了口气，“队长，欢迎来到21世纪。”

直到正式加入复仇者联盟后，他才渐渐习惯并开始融入这个全新社会。这主要归功于他的新队友们，还有联盟的实际出资人Tony Stark。他和Tony在几次共同任务后陷入恋情，但很快遇到了第一个难题。

* * *

“还没有吗？”黑寡妇光着脚盘腿坐上沙发，身后的豹纹尾巴懒洋洋地搭在自己的膝盖上。她一边朝左手手指上刚涂上的甲油吹气，一边漫不经心地向Tony提问。

“没有。”Tony在她对面泄愤一样戳着手里的平板，没戳两下又随手往边上一扔。在看到Clint掏出10美元塞给Natasha后他又狠狠翻了个白眼。

“铁罐，行行好吧。”Clint一屁股坐到他身边，几乎把他整个人从沙发上颠了起来，又用尾巴不怀好意地来搔Tony的耳朵，“两个月了，我每周都输钱。”

“给你个更好的建议，取消你们愚蠢的赌局。”Tony不耐烦地拍开那条尾巴。

“介意说说吗。”黑寡妇托着下巴看Tony抓住Clint坚持不懈作乱的尾巴，一把塞到屁股底下坐着，后者发出了惊人的尖叫声，“你的问题，还是他的？”

“当然是他的。”钢铁侠摊开手臂，在沙发里毫无形象地越陷越深，“你知道吗，上次约会他竟然带着根不知道哪儿弄来的逗猫棒。那东西从二十几年前我就再也没见过了，说真的。”

女特工饶有兴致地抬起头，挑了挑眉毛：“那你玩了吗。”

Clint正心疼不已地顺着自己的尾巴毛，Natasha看着Tony的耳朵一点点耷拉到脑袋上，接着突然用双手遮住了自己的脸。

“……玩了。操，这他妈是生理本能。”小胡子男人叹了口气，把手慢慢放回膝盖上，“有时我总觉得他把我当宠物对待，这个词也将近二十年没人提起过了。”

“你知道Steve不是那样的人，他只是想更了解你。”Natasha开始刷右手指甲，而Tony不再搭话。他沉默了一会儿后，又郁郁寡欢地叹了口气，这让女特工浑身不自在起来，“也许他还没做好准备，或者你才是那个没做好准备的人。”

“准备什么？”Tony听到身后有人发问。他的尾巴毛嘭一下炸开了，高高翘在空中，又被Steve毫不避讳地抓在手里一下下顺着毛。

布偶猫四肢较长且富有肉感，尾巴尤其蓬松，毛发纤长。说真的，他这辈子都没想过要去了解自己的兽化特征来自哪种猫。自从人类出现类动物症状后，饲养宠物这事儿变得莫名古怪起来。再加上兽化带来的些许排斥心理，久而久之，“宠物”的概念就淡出人类的认知范围了。

人们总是排斥不同，又避免不同。种族歧视的花样本来就够多了，过去顶多只是不同肤色、信仰的人互不尊重、互不认同。自从兽化现象出现，人们又能开始新一轮莫名其妙的种族优势论。

他知道自己是类猫种，毛发是白色的，有巧克力色花纹，这就足够了。只有Steve才会花一下午时间研究他那条尾巴的毛发层数，兴致勃勃地判断他到底是西伯利亚森林猫还是布偶猫——两者在他看来根本没有区别。

Tony在Steve用温暖的掌心舒舒服服搓揉自己尾巴尖的时候开始神游太空，以至于完全没机会阻止Natasha接下来要说的话。当然，就算他有机会，也不一定能阻止得了就是了。

“准备和你上床。”黑寡妇吹着指甲，头也不抬地说。

在场三位兽化人种中至少两位浑身的毛都炸起来了。他们只是基因畸变，不是种族突变，只有Natasha才能把这种事说的像动物交尾那样自然。而且看在上帝的份上，这里只有她一位女性，他们甚至都不能说她这是性骚扰！

Tony猝不及防地转身去看Steve的反应，后者果然因为Natasha的话愣住不动了。Tony有些不自然地把自己的尾巴从他手里抽了回来，刚刚竖起来的耳朵慢慢垂了下去，又被Steve伸手揉了两把。

空气中莫名的危机感让Clint的尾巴敏感地蜷缩起来。他直起背，紧张兮兮地在他们两个间来回扫视，而Steve只是继续把那两只耳朵揉得摇来晃去。

Steve确实是复仇者联盟唯一一位纯人种，但却并非唯一一位非兽人。他们来自阿斯加德的神祇朋友也同样没有兽化特征，照他的说法，阿斯加德关于中庭的文字记录中还没有记载到这一最新变化。

与Steve不同的是，Thor对每一位队友的兽化特征都抱有强烈的好奇心。刚刚确认恋爱关系时，Tony一度以为Steve只是错把好奇当做爱情。当看到Thor趴在刚刚通宵的Bruce背上肆无忌惮地揉弄他的熊耳朵，或是抱住Clint的尾巴大笑着揉个不停时，Tony才真正意识到Steve的确只是对他特别，Thor那样的才叫好奇心。

Steve真的很喜欢摸他的耳朵或是尾巴，Tony本人其实也很喜欢。当你和另一位兽人种谈恋爱时，顺毛这事儿自然是你来我往的交互行为。但到了Steve这儿，你只能舒舒服服被他摸地眯起眼睛，像是成了被服务的那方。你知道的，按摩店已经推出不少这类新式服务了，生意还挺火爆。

Tony并不排斥，但总是感到别扭、不适。他偏了偏头，把耳朵从Steve手底下挪了出来，后者也见怪不怪地收回了手。

“我得先去洗个澡。”他听见Steve渐行渐远的声音，“我身上都是汗。”

Tony朝着Steve离开的方向呆愣地看了一会儿，又猛转过头去看着Natasha：“你觉得他是那个意思吗？”

“我觉得你也该去洗个澡。”黑寡妇翻了个白眼，而Tony蹬开拖鞋，一溜烟朝电梯跑了过去。

Tony找了条黑色短裤换上，把尾巴拽了出来，想了想，又欲盖弥彰地套了件浴衣。他把头探进Steve房间的时候，美国队长在腰间围了块浴巾，正用另一块擦着头发。

看到Tony后，Steve放下了手里的毛巾。Tony朝他走过来，他揽住Tony的后脑，在他额头上细细密密地啄吻，顺着鼻梁，然后一点点吮开唇瓣。

Tony对气味很敏感，尤其是Steve身上的，哪怕有一点陌生气味都会让他烦躁。而现在，Steve身上只有淡淡的薄荷味，是他亲手挑的那款沐浴露。他被Steve用作弊的四倍肺活量吻到神志不清时，感到自己的尾巴被隔着浴袍抓住、搓揉，更是一阵腿软。

Steve把Tony放上床，握着他的腰让他摆出跪趴姿势时，他才突然有些不安起来：“你会吗？”

“我查过。”Steve拉开床头柜，从里面掏出安全套和润滑剂，这让Tony愈发感到不安——要知道，只有新手才会准备的那么充分。前花花公子只要一眼就能知道，连那款润滑剂都是经典款的无味啫喱质人体润滑剂。

等Steve把沾满润滑剂的手指打着转探进甬道里时，他就没那个发散思维的余力了。Steve的食指上有一层薄茧，正一点点揉开他的穴口，耐心地撑开那些褶皱。干涩窄紧的甬道让Tony能清楚感知到Steve的动作，尾巴有些不安的支棱起来，被Steve的另一只手安抚地往下顺了顺。

Steve把手抽出来，倒上更多润滑剂，不容拒绝的力道一点点破开穴口，然后探进第二根手指。美国队长的食指和中指在他的穴道里小幅度的抽插，开阖穴肉，很快就带出咕啾咕啾的淫秽水声。Steve继续手上的动作，俯上Tony的背，把那根微微颤抖着的毛绒尾巴压在自己和Tony中间。

尾巴被强行压上背部的感觉并不好受，Tony还没来得及抗议，就感觉左耳被包裹进了高热、湿滑的空间。他不禁把腰肢往下一沉，反而正好迎上Steve在他身后动作的手指，逼他发出一声呜咽。

Steve的唇舌正包裹着他敏感的耳朵，薄薄一层耳膜被毫不留情地舔弄开，细软的绒毛沾上湿腻的唾涎。那和手掌温和的抚弄完全是不同级别的感受，让他很快就扭着腰打起颤来，从头皮到脚底一阵酥麻：“别舔，Steve……别舔了……”

Steve像是没有听到一样，继续细细吮吻着他的猫耳，把那儿弄得湿漉漉的。耳边清晰的舔弄声跟甬道内润滑剂挤压发出的水声一点点绷紧他的神经。当他几乎要支撑不住身体时，Steve突然用尖细的犬齿啃咬了一口耳朵尖，让Tony猛得挺直了脊背，崩断的那根神经让他从喉咙口发出了意想不到的嘤咛泣音。

完全勃起的性器紧贴着腹部，顶端很快溢出些许前液。Steve在这个时候又操进了第三根手指，在白皙的臀肉间来回进出肏干，穴口开阖着吞咽粗大的指节。

Tony终于把耳朵从Steve的牙齿间扯了出来。湿漉的猫耳不堪地耷拉着，紧贴着头皮，另一只却还精神抖擞地高高竖起。他已经无力支撑上半身，乳尖在床单上随着肏干来回摩擦，瘙痒难耐，还没被人触碰就肿胀得像烂熟的樱果。

Steve把嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，声音震动着隆隆传进他的脑子：“我查了好多资料。”

他一时没有听懂Steve的意思，或是思绪早就乱成一团跟不上现状。Steve的拇指圈住他的尾巴根，随着手指肏干的节奏重重地来回搓揉起来。从尾骨骨椎蒸腾起来的恐怖快感让他大脑一片空白，狼狈不堪地挣扎起来，又被Steve牢牢压在身下，最后只好神志不清地连连求饶：“别摸那儿…哈啊…不要了，真的不要了！”

Steve把手指从甬道里抽了出来，润滑剂和肠液混合着缓缓淌出穴口，深处的穴肉不舍地蠕动着，让Tony一口咬住身下的床单，眼角已经被快感逼得泛红。

Steve偏过头去舔弄他的另一只耳朵，沾满润滑液的手指色情地抚弄饱满的臀肉，揉捏出各种形状，然后毫不留情地圈住他的尾根，让他终于爆出一阵不堪的哭声，挣着膝盖想往前逃，又只是把耳朵更深地送进了Steve嘴里。后穴的空虚，加之尾巴被人牢牢掌握的快感，让Tony倏然崩紧了身体，仅仅凭着尾椎上那点快感就攀上高潮，尖叫着着射出好几股白浊。

Steve戴上安全套，趁着Tony高潮把自己那根粗大的性器肏进了正不知羞耻开阖着的穴口。充分的润滑扩张让性器顺利的肏进深处，高潮中的穴肉敏感至极，甬道中的肠肉细密暧昧地包裹上来，像是有知觉一般吮吸着那根狰狞的性器，让Steve发出一声喟叹，立马大开大合地抽插起来。

Tony早已瘫软在床铺里，棕色眼睛里溢出的泪珠止不住地掉，含不住的涎水顺着嘴角把床单染出深色色块。他尚处不应期，疲软的性器顶端仍沾染着精液，溢出的润滑剂被摩擦成白沫，穴口被肏干得红肿外翻，尾巴毛也被乱七八糟的体液沾得乱糟糟，下体狼狈不堪。

Steve很快在抽插中寻到了他体内的那点，慢条斯理地摩擦起来。Tony在前列腺快感中急促地抽噎起来，右手不自觉地摸索到胸前，用指甲搔刮着自己的乳尖。他这幅被肏干到失神的样子让深埋在他后穴内的性器又肿胀了一圈，Steve握着他的腰肢把他翻转过来，性器在穴道里狠狠摩擦了半圈，尾巴也被压在身下，让Tony小声地痛吟起来。

Steve抬起Tony的一条腿，将腰肢柔软的猫咪几乎折叠起来，更深地肏干进去。他把头埋进Tony胸前，吮吸那颗红果，用牙齿细细磨弄，让Tony难耐地抓住他短短的发跟，颈部濒死一般仰起，穴肉也随之更紧密缠绕着性器，小幅度地迎合他的动作扭起腰肢。

唇舌间湿漉漉肿胀着的乳头泛着淫糜的水光，前列腺被持续肏干的快感让Tony失神地睁着双眼，嘴也半张着，被Steve贴合上来的嘴唇再次推进高热的深渊。Steve吮吸着他口中的津液，掠夺所剩无几的空气，又重重地顶上他的前列腺。

Tony再次射了出来，稀薄不少的精液溅上两人的胸膛，甚至沾到脸上，被Steve和眼泪一起舔了干净。Steve把性器从他的后穴抽了出来，褪下安全套扔到地上。他在拆第二个安全套时被那根尾巴缠住手腕，他的猫咪正喘着气盯着他看。

“不要安全套，Steve。直接操进来。”

Steve咽了口口水，胯下的性器又重新勃起。他扶着Tony的腰让他分腿坐下，然后就着这个动作狠狠肏进被摩擦成绛红色的穴肉。

骑乘的动作让后穴把性器吞咽得更深，Tony搂着Steve的肩膀，随着他的肏干颠簸。

Steve又把他的耳朵含进嘴里去……

\- End -

后续

“怎么样了？”Tony趴在餐桌上时，Natasha走过来，拉开冰箱门拿出一罐酸奶，一边不经意地提问。

Tony挣扎着抬起手，朝Natasha竖了个大拇指，接着整个人趴回了桌面上。


End file.
